


只可叹息

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, beyond同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	只可叹息

就像一切伟大事件一样，至暗时刻，死亡时刻，也会发生两次，第一次以悲剧的形态，第二次以喜剧的形态。前者让人绝地反击，后者——你别不信，后者让人忏悔。

悲剧是狂喜沉醉的，喜剧则是一种清醒的艺术。  
所以wing开车。他是最清醒的人——矮子里拔长子那种最。  
paul把车窗摇下来，很清楚看到他们后面跟了一溜的车，都是记者，也有歌迷，去围观他们如何祭拜kui。后视镜里映出快门咔擦咔擦的闪。他恍惚，感觉这不是去祭拜，而是去表演祭拜。好像是假的。  
“好像假的，像做梦。”steve在身后说。喃喃的，梦中呢语般。他身上总有一部分，陷入漫长的梦境。  
wing无声地冷冷一笑。paul看到了。wing没有这种做大头梦的功能。他不认为“表演祭拜”是什么大梦一场今夕何夕。他觉得这虚伪。  
paul知道，只是不予置评。也许有一部分的他认为，“好像假的好像做梦”，好过“真的虚伪”。  
身后的车甚至按起了喇叭，记者嫌拍摄对象开得慢了。  
wing一脚油门，像一个狮子座，像一个白羊座，像一个天蝎座。很恐怖，冲向绿灯。  
上山的路，车里不再有声音。像六月末一样静默和窒息。  
paul看着窗外想，难怪有人喜欢豪车，装载低气压，再大的空间都嫌小。

到了。  
他们下车，记者也下车，搬着他们的摄像机。还有些摄像机和记者，一早就到了，摆好阵势等他们。  
像在做梦。  
“买什么呀？”老板问。  
有充分的理由，他们三个一拥而上抱住老板大哭一场，嘴里喊着啊我苦难的兄弟，然后把身上的衣服脱光了跑下山，开启发疯的后半生。  
“一束香啦。”  
“买个电脑啦。”  
“手提电话也可以啊。”  
“电视机咯。”  
说话时，脸上都有一点笑容。还有一点胡茬。好朋友，wing负责说尴尬话，说出莲花，steve负责笑，笑出眼睛里桃花，paul负责胡茬。很默契，很完美。  
交出一堆纸，纸币，换来另一堆纸，纸电脑纸电话纸电视。  
那束香在纸堆里，格格不入。他们捧起这堆东西。  
人群里有低语，有低笑，还有低泣。steve回头，wing低头，paul抬头。只要听到低泣，steve就会回头。wing就低着头想，骄纵的少年长大后，他的回头就会这样的便宜。paul就抬头看天，天你有没有眼？你睁开眼看一看，我们现在变成了什么样子。  
paul不曾告诉任何人，他有个丢脸的小游戏：他有时候会幻想自己是kui，自己已经死了，透明地漂浮在半空，俯瞰这荒唐世界，人们用纸糊的电视和电话和电脑和豪车和别墅，玷污自己的思念。  
kui看着看着就在半空大笑。人间回以低泣。  
在paul的幻想里，kui便又敛了笑，轻轻吹起了口哨。很忧伤的旋律。  
此时如果周遭安静，paul就会弹起他的吉他，唱和这口哨。  
可惜，现在周遭不安静。  
人们压低了声，有说有笑。paul拿出打火机点燃这些精美斑斓层层幢幢的纸。也许wing更愿意点燃自己的头发，也许steve更愿意点燃自己的照片。  
但他们只是烧香、烧纸。他们以前不是这样的。他们以前没有这样可悲。  
也许是亡灵带走了人的诚。也许亡灵打开大活人的天灵盖，从两根手指从里面拈出灵魂，然后把这三个圆圆的灵魂拿在手里把玩、把他们抛来抛去，笑嘻嘻表演杂耍。  
让人的头很痛。  
回去路上，paul随手把打火机扔进了一个垃圾桶。

这就是为什么，他要对空茫天空说，“给根烟。”  
steve的脑袋从后上方进入视域，俯视paul。这种事谁说得准呢，人前硬汉第一名，连哭都能忍得住的人，人后则第一个躺倒在露天篮球场的地上装死。  
steve点燃烟，无可避免地吸了一口，然后俯身把烟放到paul唇边。  
paul第一次意识到，抽烟时手指会亲吻嘴唇，那时他才十几岁。终身便难忘那一刻的兴奋，嘴唇与手指的触感，好像给灵魂打了个飞机。那时他就是靠着这个丢人的爱好，把注意力从争吵不休的父母身上转移开。  
人在结婚前需要解决他恐婚的理由——如果你恐婚的话。因此paul在婚前虚拟过一次忏悔，或曰坦白：steve的手指夹着烟碰到他的嘴唇那一刻，他很想祈求这手指，求它给自己打一次飞机。因为自己的手指，仿佛很累，很累，很痛。  
啊，很脏。  
眼泪流下来，却没有洗干净任何地方。你想象一下用竹篮在雨里打水泥，一场空，外加一场脏。眼泪本身都被弄脏。  
steve很用力摸一把paul的脸，像打一巴掌。

所以没有必要问，是何人在何时因何故，第一次提散伙。没必要问，这个废弃般的露天篮球场上满是重重的雾，灰飞草长，每一根乱草都是压死骆驼的稻草。  
——你跟你的朋友在镜头前表演烧纸，你真的还能称自己是“朋友”吗？这难道不荒唐得惊人吗？孤独得惊人吗？但，谁又能拒绝？生活裹挟着朋友把人推向虚伪，推向迷惑至极的迷信。

wing先把steve送回家，steve下车前板着脸说，后天去band房。wing轻轻地应。steve看paul一眼，paul最终还是点头。steve扬一扬眉，突然一笑，桃花眼在阴霾的脸上盛开。paul抬手捂眼。  
离paul的家还很远时，paul就说，停车吧，我就在这里下。  
wing沉默着停在红灯前。过一会儿道，“别把话说绝把事做绝。”过一会儿又补充，“日后好相见。都到这儿了，我送你回去。”  
paul一拳捶门。  
wing看他一眼。  
“你气自己，也气我们。”绿灯时wing才开口，“但你也不会忍心气我们太久。谁又不是这样呢。”  
paul又一拳捶门。  
“所以也别气自己太久。没有必要。”说完，wing突然靠路边泊车，“下车，别忘拿包。”  
paul侧头看wing，在黄昏里数他半黄半黑的头发里的白头发。一根。两根。三根。  
“真的，没有必要，想开一点。”  
paul拎起包和外套下车。

人死后也不会上同一个天堂。比方说，有的人今天关心后天如何，有的人随时虚拟忏悔，有的人最终礼佛。


End file.
